guildopediafandomcom-20200214-history
Suicidal Assasins
History and General Information Founded: October 2008 Number of Dead Bodies: Lost count (too many collectors were defended) Language: English Welcome Welcome to Suicidal Assasins! We're a fun-loving bunch of outcasts looking for the same! We give you the opportunity to show how insane you are at messing with other guild's collectors. Basically, we don't care if that collector is lvl 50, just so long as we can make it earn it's keep! (Well, that and someone is nearby to revive us once we've gone to the ghost realm or to place flowers on our grave.) Updates Note: We'll start doing updates once something of great importance graces our guild like a paddock or a beating from a lvl 200 player. Rankings Since we're all a bunch of outcasts, we've stolen a few ideas from other guilds when it comes to rank and rankings. We've spent a lot of time with "Murderers" and "Pet Killers" and have decided that there doesn't need to be a complex ranking system in place for people to have fun. And if it's too complex, then why bother. So you will notice when you start out that you're a "Scout" and for good reason; you're scoping the area for a chance to show off your collector-whupping abilities, thus entitling you to gain the ranking of "Apprentice" (or when you contribute 3kk xp points.) Once you've distinguished yourself (and you've contributed 10kk xp points), you'll have earned your sinful rank (the better choices are of course "Murderer", "Torturer", "Pet Killer", "Thief" or "Poacher".) Basically, you can be almost any rank you truly want to be! Wanna kill other people's pets? Fine, you're a "Pet Killer". You wanna scam people? Fine, you're a "Thief". You wanna wear Superman underwear and jump off the roof of your house and fly? Fine, you're crazy and can have any rank you want as long as you don't complain about it. As for people ranked as "Protectors", "Second in Command" or "Treasurer", these are trustworthy guild members you can go to and ask for advice or contribute kamas or unused gear to (the guild has to have a house and armory later on at some point.) If you find that one day you're a different rank and you can't figure out why, then ask yourself "What dastardly deed have I done to earn this?" If you answer in a different voice, then you probably have more to worry about than rankings ... Profession We also acknowledge those who do not wish to be sinister. Those who want to help members acquire particular sets/gear to further their chances of killing guild collectors have not only the special rank of "Craftsman", but also a special place in our guild's heart for their valuable contribution. (Yeah, sounds a lot like charity, but it's true.) Also, anyone can be a craftsman, but it's a rank primarily saved for those with multiple professions and personalities. Rules General The only rule is to be respectful at all times. If you're respectful to other guild members then everyone feels welcomed (and more than likely will return or do a favor). If you have to be a jerk to someone, just be sure 1) that there is an absolutely good reason for it, 2) there isn't the chance it could give our guild bad publicity in Dofus, and 3) it isn't another guild member's alt character (for those of you new to Dofus—yes, you can have more than one character.) Minimum Requirements While anyone can be a guild member we do have certain requirements for becoming a full fledged member. Like some of the following: * Character level of 10 or higher (lower levels are still welcome, but will not receive "Scout" rank until they meet the level requirement.) * Must be mature. No rude, immature or selfish behavior allowed. * Must be somewhat active ... you can be gone from Dofus for no more than one month. After that you will be removed so room may be made for new/prospecting members * Must not be afraid to die (or at least borderline suicidal) Mounts and Paddock Once you've played for like 3 years or so (or level 60 as some people refer to it) you are awarded with the capability to ride a mount. Generally we try to encourage everyone to plan ahead and help fund a guild Paddock, but times are tough when you are a low-level guild. If you find that you have reached that wonderful mount-riding level, and we have not acquired a paddock, please be cautious with your mount. Also, once we have acquired a paddock, we will let those members who have their own mount use the paddock whenever they need as long as they clean up after themselves. Just be sure to remember the following: *You must provide your own breeding equipment *You must provide your own mounts (or if we're lucky to have a guild member with the breeder profession who is generous) *All personal breeding equipment and mounts are not left in the paddock for an extended period of time Screenshots Screenshots coming soon ... (playing Dofus right now ... )